paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wings of Trust: Chapter 1
Well, It is finally here. I asked RJ if i could write a story for a Valkyrie oc named Sphera more than 4 months ago, and he allowed me. I have never started until today, so I wanted to get things over with. This chapter is relatively short. I hope you enjoy the first Installment. This story takes place in the Anthro AU, and although this is my story, the story belongs in DJ. RJ Centurion's AU as it relates to a life of a now-Valkirye officer, and uses places in this Universe. Story in relation: A Cold-hearted Backstory WIP Chapter 1: Hostage "What do you mean he's dead?!" Sphera said, very upset and filled with distress. "It was an accident, Sphera..." said Inge, his father, trying to console her alongside three other children. "He was one of our best friends..." said Vermillion, Sphera's sister. "Although he was kind of a hot-headed person." "You are not helpi-" exclaimed Sphera, who was then cut off by the wailing of her sister, Culpa. Tristitia, their mother noticed this and tries to console Culpa. "Dearie, everything wi-" Her voice was cut off by the screaming of her daughter. "You don't know how it is like to lose a loved one!" Culpa yelled. "Actually, I do. I know." Tristitia said. "YOU DON'T! Ventus was my best friend, and frankly I loved him, and now he's gone!" Culpa went back to crying her eyes out. "Look, he's gone. There is nothing we can do about it. I too, personally liked him" Igne said, hoping things would cheer them up. "He was a great kid. He would never do anything to harm anyone." Said Tristitia. However, the said sentence from her was false. "W...where is Whirlwind?" Asked a young boy named Aura, who was the youngest of the three others. "Is she all that you care about, Aura?" asked Vermillion. Sphera backed away from the conversation, becoming more blank-faced. "I just haven't seen her is a while..." said the youngling with a frown. "Oh... that too." said Tristitia. "What are you talking about?" inquired Vermillion. Igne was starting to frown more. "Whirlwind is missing." said Tristitia gloomily. Aura didn't seem to understand what she was saying. "Will she be back?" Vermillion was getting more anxious with this situation. "Look, for all we know, she is gone. She may be DEAD!" "D...dead?" Aura asked. His voice was starting to stutter. "Well, we may have to assume that. I don't know if she is coming back" said Igne. "What if you are all wrong and she decided to ecsape?" said Aura, who was raising his voice, despite pronouncing a word wrong. "She may come back. What's worse is that our friend, Ventus, passed away...BUT HOW?!" chimed Sphera. "...road accident." said Igne. "No. NO. NO!" Yelled Culpa, running up the stairs and shutting the door. She started crying even more, despite being told 2 miues ago that Ventus was dead. Sphera started to cry too, and so did Vermillion. Aura remained blank-faced. "I dont think we can do anything about this." Igne said. "Dad... what if Whirlwind ran away because of Ventus?" asked Aura. "Why do you think Ventus would want to attack Whirlwind? He was a great and very loyal person!" "Whirlwind left the same day as Ventus di-" "Don't speak about this ANYMORE," abrupted Sphera, as she went to her room. School was in the next day, and having Ventus gone was a major distraught for them. Ventus did support Sphera and Culpa in any way possible, as well as the fact that he was highly intelligent. Culpa had an immense cursh on Ventus, but he didn't know, and was hoping that the following day she would finally reveal she loved him and hope that he felt that same. But now, he's gone. Aura and Vermillion were not in the same grade as Sphera or Culpa, they knew that he was a good guy. Except he wasn't. The following day, in the morning, Sphera, Vermillion and Aura approached a house with lapiz lazuli markings on the door. Vermillion knocked on the door, hopefully to see Tempest, their brother. Instead, his father opened the door. "Uh...hello, Gradus." Vermillion formally said. "Hello Vermillion. Sphera, Aura. Wha are you in for?" Gradus asked "First of all, we would like to give you our condolences about Ventus." "Thank you, but an apology wouldn't bring him back, would it? And would you ever realize my daughter is missing?" Vermillion, in particular, didn't like Gradus' intimacy. Sometimes his questions could be inquired if they were rhetorical or not. Aura decided it wasn't, when it actually was. "No, unfortunately it wouldn't bring him back, and I realized she is missing." Vermillion started to cringe. Knowing that with Aura saying something, it may cause a disturbance for Gradus, so he decided to say something as well "We have all realized this, and we are very sorry about the situation that has come up. I hope that you can find Whirlwind." "Well, I appreciate your condolences" said Gradus. "We also came to console Tempest." said Sphera, finally. Sphera is not usually the talkative type and doesnt tend to hyperventilate, but since Ventus had died, it stated otherwise. Tempest was Sphera's best friend. Like Ventus, he had been there to support her, even at difficult times. What she didn't know was that Tempest secretly had a crush on her. "He is at his room, and he doesn't feel like talking right now." said Gradus. "Understood." "The same could be asked for Culpa. Where does she happen to be?" Vermillion almost scoffed at the fact that Gradus asked that question. "She is at home. She is very devastated for Ventus' passing away. "Oh." Well, we should go then." "I hope you find Whirlwind again." Vermillion cringed a second time. "Thank you," said Gradus, "Let Culpa know that I am sorry." "Alright. Take care" said Vermillion. With that, the door had shut, and the three huskies now have to face reality again-at school, without their friend. School had been going decent for Sphera, academically at that time. She was a 70% student, but was very nice, loving and caring. However, she has been bullied numerous times, and going to school with Ventus' death, Tempest's reluctance to go anywhere and Whirlwind's disappearance would not aid her in any way. Just make her feel more sorrow, especially when there are always kids who taunt you. "Hey, Sphera! Where's your boyfriend? I have not seen him at all. Has he been going around with another chick lately?" said one of Sphera's classmates, who she was stuck with for more than 2 years. Except, that message was not directed to her, but to Culpa, during work period. The teacher would not care as students were all noisy anyways "...shut up." said Culpa weakly. "Ohhh, so he is! Bet he been siding with them REDACTED? Bet he not missing you no more, those other girls too fine." "Crucia! We are in Grade 6! Sure, it may be abnormal for a girl to have a huge crush at the age based off a maturity on her own, but your language for such age makes you really immature and is unneeded. Not in this grade." argued another classmate. "Oh, I am the one being immature? In fact, I am actually being quite mature as people that are older by 5 years are speaking like this. I bet the woman has pictures of the man, tryna make sure she s-." "Maybe something wrong happened to Ventus? Maybe he is sick. It is none of your business just to insult Culpa for who she likes." Culpa mutters something onto her own. They don't know he's dead yet. "Or, he got a girl he would be hanging out with at another school, and is dying for her company. Maybe he is also dying for those sweet lip- "VENTUS IS DEAD!" Exclaimed Culpa so loudly, that the whole classroom got silent...for about 5 seconds. After that, the class, except for Sphera, the teacher and 5 other students, humiliated Culpa with laughter and bigotry, making her weep and run away. The death obviously wan not taken seriously. WIP Story will resume later. Category:SSC's Episode Collection Category:Stories by SuperSpyChase Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Backstory Category:Flashbacks Category:Anthro